Love of a Wolf
by Arisu
Summary: A horrible beast is lose in the city. Many attacks have happened. Will anyone be safe from the wild black fur, blue eye beast?
1. Love Of A Wolf Part 1

Love of a Wolf  
By: Alys  
PG  
Part 1  
mazzei@isoc.net  
http://starli.homestead.com/index.html  
  
"Did you here? There was another attack last   
night," said Amy as she and Serena walked down the street.  
  
"Oh no, not another one. That make like 4 this month   
doesn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it does. It also make a total of 18 attacks in the   
last 4 months."  
  
"Yikes. That's a lot. How many were attacked this time?"  
  
"3, they were all walking through the park north of here a   
bit, you know the one," Serena nodded showing she knew   
which park was being described. "Well, that's where they   
were attacked. No one was seriously hurt this time, but   
they say it was the scare of their lives."  
  
"I can't believe they haven't caught that dog yet. It has   
caused so much trouble lately. One of these days it might   
even kill someone. They have got to do something soon,"   
sighed Serena.  
  
"I know what you're saying, but it is not that easy. The   
thing attacks and then runs. No one can ever report it   
fast enough. Also I hear that they are now saying it is   
some type of wolf, not a dog. People who have been   
attacked have said it looks like some huge black wolf,"   
said Amy with a slight confused look of her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well I can't understand how a wolf got here. I mean we   
live in the middle of the city. Where did it come from?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe it escaped from some private collection.   
You know, the ones that you always here about, but never   
see. Maybe it just got out of its pen, and since it has   
been attacking people the owners have been afraid to come   
forward. I mean that would explain it."  
  
"Yea I guess. But still it does still sound pretty weird   
though."  
  
"Come on Amy. Lets talk about something else. Hey I'll   
race you to the arcade. It's just around the corner.   
Ready? Go!' shouted Serena as she took off down the rest   
of the street. Amy picking her pace up to a jog tried to   
get Serena's attention.  
  
"Serena! Wait! You shouldn't run around a corner you could   
hit…someone," said Amy a bit to late. Serena had already   
run right into someone, and was sitting on top of them on   
the ground.  
  
"Oh no! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run you over. I   
wasn't paying attention and I didn't see you. I am so…"  
  
"Don't worry about it meatball head. I am used to you   
running me over. But if you don't mind, you're heavier   
than you look, and I would really like it if you would get   
off!"  
  
"Darien! Well in that case I'm not sorry at all," and in a   
sense she wasn't. "If only he knew how much I like running   
into him," thought Serena as she got up off Darien.  
  
"Now if you two will excuse me, I got to go," said Darien   
as he got up and glanced at his watch. "See you!"  
  
Serena watched as he jogged down the street and turned to   
corner. Glancing back at Amy she smiled.  
  
"I still can beat you to the arcade," and with that she   
took off running again.  
  
"She never learns," sighed Amy taking her time getting to   
the arcade. When she got there she saw Serena leaning   
against the wall waiting for her to catch up.  
  
"What took you so long? Did you walk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes? What kind of racing is that?"  
  
"It's called 'Amy doesn't want to run' type racing. What   
do you think?"  
  
"I think you are just being lazy," laughed Serena as she   
and Amy entered the arcade. As they entered the bells   
above the door jingled, catching the attention of Andrew   
who was standing at the counter talking with a costumer.  
  
"Amy, Serena what's up? You two want your usual," asked   
Andrew as he prepared their usual snacks knowing what they   
would say.  
  
"Andrew, you ask us this everyday, and every time we say   
the same thing. Yes, we would love our usual," said Serena   
as she and Amy headed over to an empty booth to await   
their snacks. A few minutes later Andrew walked over with   
their food and set it down. Sliding next to Serena he   
handed a piece of paper to Amy.  
  
"Your mom called," he said. " She wants you home by 9. She   
says she is worried about the attacks and stuff. I told   
her I would tell you."  
  
"9! Man, that means that I have to leave here in like ten   
minutes. This is so unfair," sighed Amy as she started   
eating a little faster.  
  
"Don't worry about it Amy. We can get together tomorrow.   
How about if we meet here at like noon or so?" asked   
Serena.  
  
"I can't. I am going out of town for a few days. I won't   
be back till Thursday night."  
  
"Thursday night! That's five days! What am I going to do   
for five days?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something. Hey thanks for the   
food Andrew, and the message. I guess I will see you guys   
in a few days."  
  
"Bye Amy. And don't worry. I'll keep Serena out of trouble   
for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Andrew! I don't need a baby sitter. And Amy I want you to   
call me when you get back," said Serena as she watched Amy   
head out the door. Looking at the sky, she saw that it was   
slowly turning from sunshine blue to the starry night.  
  
"Serena, maybe you should head home too. I think Amy's mom   
had the right idea. The attacks only happen after sunset,   
and the last one was pretty close to here."  
  
"Andrew, did I not just say that I did not need a baby   
sitter? I'm a big girl, and I know how to take care of   
myself."  
  
"Serena, its not that. I'm just worried. I mean I am your   
friend and all. I don't want to see you get hurt. That's   
all," said Andrew a bit upset.  
  
"Ok, ok. I get the point. I'll go home. Are you happy now?   
Oh, do I need to call when I get there. You know just   
incase," said Serena with a bit of a laugh as Andrew   
sighed and shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye   
Andrew!"  
  
"Bye Serena," said Andrew as she headed out the door, into   
the now night air.   
  
Walking down the street Serena noticed there were not as   
many people out as usual. "Must be afraid," thought Serena   
as she turned and headed into the small park that had the   
trail leading to her house, not even worry about anything.   
Walking at a so-so pace Serena hummed to herself as she   
looked at the stars in the sky. It was cloudless and the   
stars stood out wonderfully against the black/blue sky.   
Lost in thought she made her way along the trail nothing   
catching her attention except the stars. Nothing that is,   
until the snapping of a stick behind her. Turning she was   
thrown to the ground, getting the wind knocked out of her.   
Two huge paws had her pinned to the ground, and the weight   
of the beast over powered her. Her eyes, closed in fear   
could just see the wolf. Its head close to her own and   
its' breath was warm and blowing against her face. She   
knew what was coming, and she waited. But then the   
growling stopped. Still she waited. Nothing happened. No   
teeth, no claws. Slowly she opened her eyes and found   
herself staring into the face of a wolf, staring into eyes   
the color of the ocean with bits of ebony black hair   
falling over them.   
  
  
  
  
  
End Part 1  
  



	2. Love Of A Wolf Part 2

Love of a Wolf  
By: Alys  
PG  
Part 2  
mazzei@isoc.net  
http://starli.homestead.com/index.html  
  
(I want to say, this part is in first person   
because it is easier to right the scenes. P.S.   
There are no scouts, but i like Serena having a   
talking cat. It makes things more fun.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I ran. I ran though the park that I had   
always walked through before. It seemed so   
different now. I had never seen it like I saw it   
now. Instead of the relaxing side of it, I saw   
the side that he wanted me to see. I saw the   
hunting range. I saw not trees and bushes, but   
places to hide and wait for a victim.  
  
"No! Stop this," I shouted in my head. But he   
did not hear. It was a battle I went though ever   
night. Every time he came we fought. I always   
won, but sometimes it was close, very close.  
  
As we ran, I saw though eyes that were mine, but   
not mine, and I listened thought ears that were   
also mine but now were his. Even though I was   
he, and he was I, we were still two different   
beings. A soul split in half, both sides   
fighting for control, neither ever strong enough   
to have it for to long.  
  
Suddenly our ears pinpointed a sound. Footsteps.   
  
"No," I thought as we started to run towards the   
sound. We were silent. We always were. There   
ahead of us I saw her. A girl was walking along   
the path staring at the stars. She didn't even   
seem nervous or scared. We were close. She   
looked so familiar. Like I knew her from   
somewhere.  
  
"No please stop this. Now! This is not right.   
You don't want her. STOP!" I shouted at myself,   
at him. He did not hear. He kept moving closer   
and closer. Suddenly I heard a snap. A twig. We   
had stepped on it. The girl turned. We were on   
her in a flash. Our paws, bigger then most hands   
pinned her down, and for the first time I   
clearly saw who it was.   
  
Serena.  
  
Growling he moved in for her neck. To me it was   
in both slow motion and to fast too see.  
  
"NO, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, and as   
hard as I could I jerked back my head, away from   
hers'.  
  
I stood there. I was in control. He voice was in   
the back of my head as I watched her.  
  
"Kill her," it said.  
  
"No. I will not allow it."  
  
"Now, she is food, meat."  
  
"No she is special. She is not food. She is a   
friend. You can't, We can't I won't allow it."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Yes," I thought. It was hard to talk to myself.   
I needed to explain to myself and it was hard.   
How could I make myself understand that we could   
not hurt her. That she was important to me. "She   
is part of my group. My pack."  
  
"Pack. Friend. I am in charge?"  
  
"Yes. She is part of my pack. I can't hurt her."  
  
"No. Leader does not hurt pack. They follow, we   
protect."  
  
"Yes," I gave a mental sigh. "We must protect   
her. She is special."  
  
"Yes," said the voice. And for the first time he   
was silent.  
  
I focused in on her. She was shaking, and she   
was watching me. In her eyes tears formed and   
fell down her face.  
  
"No please don't be afraid," I thought. I had to   
show her I was not going to hurt her. But how   
was I going to do it?  
  
"Getting off would be a start," I said to   
myself as I moved away from her. I moved slowly   
and when I was off I sat down and watched her.  
  
At first she did not move. Worried that I had   
hurt her I stood up again. She sat up in a   
flash. Moving away the best she could sitting   
down she backed her self into a tree.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. Just don't hurt me.   
Please go away," she whispered over and over   
again.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you," I said silently. She   
couldn't hear me. I knew that. I had to do   
something. I whined. I whined like a puppy that   
was alone. I got down on my belly and crawled   
towards her slowly, and as I did I wagged my   
tail. And I watched. She had stopped chanting   
and stared. I thought I might have even seen her   
smile the briefest smile I had ever seen her do.   
A foot away from her I stopped, and did the   
stupidest thing, or at least in my opinion. I   
rolled over onto my back, and with my tail   
between my legs I whined like an idiot.  
  
"Look, I am not going to hurt you," I said in my   
mind to her again. I wish she could hear me.   
  
"Good dog," she said as she watched me make an   
idiot of myself. "Nice boy. You - you don't seem   
that bad," she continued as she moved a hand   
towards me. I continued my act. Slowly she   
placed a hand on me and moved it down my side. I   
wagged my tail a bit faster.  
  
She continued petting me for a moment before she   
stopped and moved her hand away.  
  
"Silly dog. So you're the big attacker of the   
city? Its hard to believe that when you act this   
sweet."  
  
I rolled over. She jerked back again. I stood.   
Standing I towered over her when she sat down. I   
wagged my tail and whined. She moved nearer   
again and placed a hand in front of my face. I   
did what I saw dogs do every day. I licked it.   
That did it. She giggled as my tongue went over   
her hand again. Moving closer I licked her face   
a few times. That won her over.  
  
"Aw. How cute. How can people say you are so   
nasty? Well I guess I can imagine. You did   
pounce on me. I for sure thought you were going   
to kill me."  
  
"I almost did," I thought as I wagged my tail   
again.  
  
Patting my head, she stood. My head still came   
to her shoulder. I watched as she started down   
the path again. I started to follow without even   
telling myself.  
  
"Protect," came a voice from the back of my   
mind.  
  
"No, you need to stay here. I can't take you   
home. It is probably safer here…" she stopped   
mid sentence. Tilting her head she studied me   
for a while. "No, it is only safer for you here.   
What if someone else comes through here? You   
didn't hurt me, but you might hurt someone else.   
What am I going to do? Should I turn you in? But   
they would kill you for sure. Maybe I can   
convince my parents you are a different dog. Or   
should I be saying wolf. Though I have never   
heard of a solid black wolf before, or any breed   
of dog having blue eyes like that. No, my   
parents would never believe me. Could I sneak   
you in? Oh I don't know. I think I am losing it.   
Here I am talking to a wolf that has attacked   
almost more then 30 people in the last couple of   
months, and I am trying to protect it. That's   
it. I have lost my mind."  
  
She was pacing. She looked so cute when she   
paced. "Whoa there, when did Meatball Head   
become cute? When in the world did I start   
calling people cute?" I shook my head. That   
caught her attention. She looked at me again.  
  
"You better stay here. Maybe I will come   
tomorrow mourning to see if you are ok. But I   
think you should stay. Stay boy. STAY!" she said   
as she turning and jogged alone the path.   
  
"I guess I should stay," I said to myself as I   
sat down, or at least tried to. I told myself to   
sit but my legs started to walk along the path   
ahead of me, and his voice was speaking to me,   
telling me to follow.  
  
"No, she said to stay," I shouted at myself.  
  
"Follow. Protect. GO!" shouted the voice. I was   
losing control again. I started to run and   
exiting the park I put my nose to the ground and   
followed.   
  
Her house was not far, and when I got there she   
was just closing the door. Quickly I jumped into   
a bush in the yard.  
  
"Now what? She's gone inside. I can't go to her   
there. Why am I even following her? I don't even   
like her. Or do I? Oh this is so confusing. I   
hate this. Why in the world can't I just be a   
normal human?" I said to myself as I sat in the   
bushes like an idiot, thinking about how this   
would have never happed if I had just left the   
arcade sooner. It I did I could have been   
further away from the city.  
  
I would have kept moping if I hadn't heard her   
voice. Looking around I saw her. She was out on   
her balcony, staring at the sky again. I had a   
feeling she did that a lot.  
  
"I don't understand. That animal is a vicious   
killer, yet he seemed so, I don't know, so nice.   
His eyes, they seemed almost human. I know that   
it's weird, but it seemed to me that he wasn't   
just a normal dog. What do you think Luna? Do   
you think I am nuts?"  
  
"No, I don't think you are. Weird things happen   
all the time. Hey I'm living proof. I mean how   
often do you find a talking cat?"  
  
"Yea, I guess you are right. I guess if it is   
not crazy to talk to a cat, I guess it is not   
crazy to believe that there is something   
different about that dog, or wolf I should say."  
  
"Whoa! Serena has a talking cat? And I thought I   
was weird. Yikes, What am I doing?" I had gotten   
up again. Walking, my body started to move out   
from underneath the bushes. "Why fight it?" I   
thought as I gave in and let my body do what it   
wanted. Crouching down I realized that I was   
going to jump. I looked to see how high and   
thought that it could be possible right before I   
launched myself into the air. I didn't quit make   
the jump. I hung there halfway over her railing,   
and as I started to pull myself over I realized   
that I must of scared Serena out of her mind.   
Looking up I saw that I had been right. Serena   
was pressed against her balcony door, holding   
her cat in fright. Pulling myself all the way   
over, I waked up to her and licked her face. "I   
better stop this before it becomes a habit," I   
thought as backed away. "Please don't be   
afraid," I said silently to her. "Please?"   
  
"Oh my god! You scared me half to death. What   
are you doing here?"  
  
"Serena? Is this the dog?" asked Luna as she   
looked at me with a look of confused curiosity.   
I looked at her as she stared straight into my   
eyes, like she was trying to see my soul.   
Shaking her head she looked back at Serena.  
  
"Yea Luna, that's him. I guess he followed me   
home. What do you think of him? You see what I   
mean? Its not like he is just standing there.   
It's almost like he really is listening and   
understanding. Do you see it?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"It's weird, but I guess weird things happen all   
the time, no? What do you think I should do? I   
mean he can't stay hear can he? What if my   
parents found him?"  
  
"Well, are you going to make him leave? I say   
just leave him and he will go away," said Luna   
as she stared at me again. "Yes, he will go   
away," she said again, almost like she was only   
talking to me.  
  
"I guess you're right. I wonder if he has a   
name."  
  
"I do have a name," I whispered silently. "It's   
Darien."  
  
  
  
  
  
End Part 2  



	3. Love Of A Wolf Part 3

Love of a Wolf  
  
By: Alys  
  
PG  
  
Part 3  
  
mazzei@isoc.net  
  
http://starli.homestead.com/index.html  
  
  
  
  
  
(You'll get this as you read, but when Darien speaks to Luna what he   
says is in . What he thinks to himself, or talks to himself it will   
be in " ".)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I do have a name, I whispered silently. It's Darien, and   
again as I pleaded silently for her to here me, I saw the cat watching   
me.   
  
"Serena, I think it's time for you to go in. Leave the window   
cracked so I can get in later. I want to make sure he leaves ok?" said   
Luna.  
  
"Ok. Goodnight Luna. Good night, um, um, well good night," said   
Serena as she walked through the door and closed it behind her. Pulling   
close her curtains, the lights went off and that was that.  
  
Good night Serena, I whispered again to no one. Or at least   
I thought no one.  
  
"What do you want here wolf?" asked Luna. She was staring at me   
with both a protective anger and fear that all do when they see me. "I   
know you heard me. What do you want here?"  
  
You, you can hear me? This was new. No one had ever   
understood me.  
  
"Yes I can here you. You and I are both from the world of   
unknown. It would not be possible for me not to hear you. I do hope you   
understand that, Werewolf."  
  
You know? How could you know?   
  
"A talking wolf, all the attacks. I figured as much. Now one   
last time. What are you doing here?"  
  
I'm not sure. He brought me here. I couldn't stop him.   
  
"Him? You mean the wolf. Why would he follow Serena? For a   
snack?"  
  
No! I would never hurt Serena. He followed her because I   
convinced him, me that Serena was part of my pack, and that I needed to   
protect her. It was the only way I could stop myself from hurting her.   
I didn't realize that the wolf would take it seriously. I never meant   
to follow here. It just sort of happened, said Darien to the cat, the   
whole time thinking it didn't feel weird, and yet it did, talking to a   
cat.   
  
"I see. So tell me wolf, do you have any other reasons for   
being here? Do you, Darien?"  
  
Shit, you, you heard be before didn't you? Please, don't tell   
Serena. I don't anyone to know. I don't need people fearing me, human   
or wolf. Once I figure out how to stop it I will, and then people will   
forget. They won't remember, and it will become another story. I just   
need to…  
  
"You don't know do you? Why weren't you told? Your parents   
should have filled you in. How could they not tell you? What kind of   
irresponsible, stupid, forgetful…"  
  
SHUT UP! Don't you ever talk about them like that, growled   
Darien as he pounced at the cat, past rage reawakened. Missing her by   
not more than an inch he growled low in his throat, eyes glowing mad.   
My parents died a long time ago. When I was only a kid. They   
were the kindest, smartest people I knew, and if you ever, ever talk   
like that about them again, I will used you as my next chew toy!   
  
Breathing hard, each looked at the other, one in rage, the other in   
fear. Slowly, and choosing her words wisely, Luna opened her mouth to   
speak.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I spoke without finding out all the   
facts. Again, I'm sorry. As an apology, let me fill you in on the   
missing facts."  
  
Slowly he moved away from her, returning to his former place.   
Rage still chewed at his soul, but the curiosity of his past was strong   
enough to control it. He wanted to know what he was, what he truly was.  
  
"Hmmm… Where should I begin? I guess this all started thousands   
of years ago when humans still believed in and practiced the magic of   
the old. As I understand it, a foolish human meddled in magic that were   
far to great for him to control, and this resulted in the opening of   
the Gate. The Gate led from our world, the world of myths, stories and   
legends as the humans put it, to this world. Pulled by a force unknown,   
us and others of our world were pulled into this one, and the Gate was   
closed forever, because no one was willing to try the ancient magic   
again."  
  
That explains where I came from, or at least my ancestors, but   
that doesn't help me now. In this time there is no magic, and so magic   
can't help me. How do I break this curse? How do I stop the wolf?   
  
"Let me finish. You are as about as impatient as Serena. Now,   
where was I? Oh, I remember. Once we were here, we were trapped. None   
of the races pulled into this world could work human magic and open the   
gate. Many tried to live normal lives; even though very few were able   
to keep on living. Most were feared and hunted, or they were killed for   
other reasons. Creatures such as dragons, unicorns, and other races   
were destroyed quickly, and those that did survive lived in fear of   
humans. Some, like my people were able to live among them unnoticed,   
and left alone. Some, like your people tried, but were found out sooner   
or later.  
  
You see, Werewolves were human during the day, and wolf by   
night. They only time they had to worry was the day of the full moon   
because they were wolf the whole day. Also, when around others of their   
pack, their family, they were able to keep their heads, and few   
accidents happened. But like every race there are those who want   
something more, and those of your race wanted revenge. They wanted to   
make the humans paying for the trouble they had caused, and those   
wolves destroyed the lives of all werewolves. Humans started killing   
any wolf they saw, and people said to have the blood were killed even   
fasted.   
  
For a child to be a werewolf, the child needs two parents who   
have the wolf blood. If he only has half, then he will carry it, never   
knowing. You see, that why there are next to none of your race left.   
Both your parents must have had the blood, and they passed it onto   
you."  
  
Ok, but how do I …  
  
"Let me finish! Through your veins runs the blood of a wolf,   
and of a human. For one to prevail, the other must die. That is how you   
break to curse, that is how a werewolf kills his other half. The wolf   
must die, and die a noble death or if he doesn't he will steal his   
human partner's soul and both shall perish!"  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
I know this was short, but it felt like a good stopping point. Part 4   
will be out really soon, but i would like to ask for some help. i need   
a name for Serena to give to Darien. Something that can go to ways,   
kind like the name rose. Rsoes are pretty but they can still hurt ya   
know?It can be in any language, but i could really use some help.  
  
  
mazzei@isoc.net   
  



	4. Love Of A Wolf Part 4

Love of a Wolf  
  
By: Alys  
  
PG  
  
Part 4  
  
mazzei@isoc.net  
  
http://starli.homestead.com/index.html  
  
  
  
  
  
"Worufu."  
  
"What Serena?" asked Luna as she and Serena   
walked down the street.  
  
"I think I will call him Worufu. You know, the   
wolf. That is what I want to call him," said Serena as   
she looked down at the cat for approval of the name.   
When she had woken up this mourning, and had found the   
wolf gone, she had been a little disappointed. When   
she had asked Luna about him, all she got for an   
answer was he left.  
  
"Worufu? Where did you come up with that   
name?"  
  
  
"Um well, when I got online this mourning,   
Miko had sent me an e-mail with this site address in   
it. It was a pretty cool site. Anyways, it had this   
translation page, and well I wanted a good name for   
him. But all I could think of was wolf, so I   
translated it into a different language and this is   
what I got. I like it. Don't you?  
  
"I guess, but I really doubt you will ever see   
him again. Sere, do you plan on telling anyone about   
this?"  
  
"Well, I guess I thought I would tell Andrew.   
I mean I tell him everything else. I might as well   
tell him this. I guess Amy too. When she comes back.   
Why?" asked Serena; a confused look on her face.  
  
"Well, he is known for all the attacking. If   
people found out that you could control him, it might   
put one or both of you in danger, and that beast is   
  
not worth the trouble," said Luna with a serious look   
on her face.  
  
"I guess," answered Serena as she looked down   
at the sidewalk. She didn't really agree with Luna,   
even though Luna did make a good point. "I think he   
would worth the trouble," she thought to herself, not   
daring to voice her opinion in front of Luna. For some   
odd reason, Luna seemed to really not trust Worufu.  
  
It didn't take long for the pair to reach the   
arcade. When Serena entered, Luna opted to stay   
outside and relax in the warm sun.  
  
"Hey Serena!" called Andrew from behind the   
counter. "Did you here?" he asked as she sat down on a   
stool in front of him. "They saw that wolf again last   
night. He was really close to here. Someone saw him   
leaving the park last night. Man I was pretty worried.   
You go through that park don't you? I thought that he   
might have gotten you. You didn't see him did you?"  
  
"Well, I. Umm," stuttered Serena as looked   
into Andrew's worried face. "Yes, I did. When I was in   
the park. He came up from behind and…"  
  
"Sere! He didn't attack you did he? I knew I   
should have offered to take you home. Are you all   
right? Did he hurt you? Did…"  
  
"Andrew calm down. He didn't attack. Well he   
almost did, but he stopped. It was really weird. He   
pounced on me. But then he backed off. You should have   
seen it. The look in his eyes was, it was like he   
couldn't believe that he had just tried to kill me. It   
was so weird," said Serena. Looking at Andrew she saw   
he didn't quite believe what he was hearing. Neither   
did she. It was still very odd for her.   
  
Hearing the jingle of the bell above the door,   
Serena turned and saw Darien enter the arcade. As she   
watched him, she noticed that there was something not   
quite the same about him. She didn't know how she   
knew, only that there was something different.  
  
"Darien! Did you hear? Man they saw that   
killer wolf again last night. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Some one saw him?" asked Darien, the sound of   
worry ever so slight in his tone.   
  
"Yea, some one did. Leaving the park. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. Was anybody hurt?"  
  
"No, but Sere here saw him. She was just   
telling me. Go on. Tell him about it."  
  
"Well," started Serena looking to see if she   
really wanted to tell Darien. But when she saw that he   
was listening to her, She repeated what she had just   
told Darien. "And like I was telling Andrew, it was so   
weird."  
  
"That is kind of strange. Maybe something   
about you made him change his mind. Like maybe he   
didn't feel like having meatballs for dinner."  
  
"Oh shut up Darien. If you are just going to   
make fun of me, then I will just tell Andrew what   
happened," huffed Serena as she turned and faced   
Andrew.  
  
"Well, after he pounced, he backed off. I was   
so scared. I couldn't move. They really weren't lying   
when they said this thing is huge. His back was just   
below my shoulders. That makes that about 4 feet   
wouldn't you say? Anyways, after backing off, he   
started acting like a housedog. I mean he whined, and   
was on his back, tail between his legs. He was just so   
friendly. I was still kind of nervous, but when I   
stood, nothing happened. So I left. I told him to   
stay, but the thing is he followed me home. He scared   
me so bad. I was out of my balcony, and he jumped up.   
I mean that is one big jump. He acted really sweet   
again, but I had to go in. I thought it best to leave   
him out there, but when I got up this mourning, he was   
gone. I was actually sad that he left. Is that weird   
or what?" asked Serena. Looking at Andrew, she saw   
that he couldn't quit grasp that the horrible   
nighttime killer could act sweet.  
  
"Maybe you just brought out something, some   
wanting to not attack," said Darien before Andrew   
could reply to her. Looking, expecting some type of   
smirk, or look of joking, Serena saw a face of dead   
serious, eyes of truth. "Maybe something about you   
  
brought him to his senses, made it able for him to   
take control of the mind that wanted to kill.  
  
Serena, you bring out the best in people,   
maybe you brought out the true soul of the wolf, the   
gentle part of him. You do it with everyone else you   
meet, and I wouldn't doubt that you also did it with   
that wolf."  
  
"D-do you really think that Darien? Do you   
think that I brought out the true side of Worufu?" she   
stuttered. That idea was almost harder to believe then   
the fact that that she wasn't hurt last night. But   
somehow it made sense to her. Deep in her soul she   
could feel that it was true. She knew somehow that she   
hadn't been killed because something about her had   
made the wolf stop, and turn away from her.   
  
"Worufu?" said Darien, confused.  
  
"Um, well that's what I named him. I didn't   
want to call him wolf all the time, and Worufu sounds   
so much better."  
  
"Worufu. I think it is a good name," said   
Darien as he walked out of the arcade, before she   
could respond to his sudden change in personality.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Darien*  
  
  
  
  
  
I left before she could say anything else. I   
don't understand why I had put my two cents in, but I   
just couldn't help myself. What I had said was true.   
She did bring out the best in people. "Yea, she does,   
but you just shove it away and show your worst every   
time she is around," said a voice from the back of my   
head. "You know she could break your walls, and you do   
your best not to let her see the real you."   
  
"The real me? You mean to beast? Oh, that's a   
wonderful idea. I'll just go up to her and tell her   
'Sere, you know all those attacks that have been   
happening? Well I'm a werewolf, and I have been doing   
them all. I even tried to kill you the other night.   
But hey, I love you, and I want to know if you love me   
too.' Oh yes that would work out just peachy!" I   
shouted at myself in my head.  
  
"Ha."  
  
"Ha?! I know I can come with a better reply   
then that."  
  
"You just admitted that you love her. You love   
Serena."  
  
"W-w-what? I-I-I did not. I don't love her do   
I?"  
  
"Yes you do. You have for a long time, and now   
you that you have told yourself, you need to tell   
her."  
  
I didn't answer myself. Instead I thought   
about how I hated that little voice that lives in my   
head and always knows something I don't, and is always   
correct, and always wins any argument I start with it.   
  
I also thought about what he had said. "You love her.   
You love Serena." I knew he was right. I had loved her   
for a long time. Since I had first met her.   
  
'Life is so complicated' I sighed to myself.   
Looking at my watch I saw that I had been walking for   
a long time, a very long time. It was almost time for   
the sunset, and I needed to find a place where I could   
change. Looking around I walked into an empty ally and   
waited for the change to happen.  
  
It wasn't painful. Like when you see movies   
and the guy is rolling around in pain and screaming.   
No, it wasn't like that. Fur grew thick and heavy, and   
bones rearranged to that of a wolf's form. My face   
lengthened, and a tail grew. All in all it took only   
five minutes at the most.  
  
When it was done, I waited. I waited for the   
other half of my soul to emerge. It happened every   
night. He was strong, and he would emerge and push me   
away. Push me away so he could hunt. That was why   
there were attacks. I had no control when I first   
transformed. Usually I would win out after a while,   
but sometimes it came close, to close. As I stood   
there I felt him stirring, felt him awaken from his   
daytime slumber.   
  
I waited.  
  
  
  
  
Well? I hope i will have part 5 out soon. I   
don't know. I have some ideas for part 6- the end, but   
i just need this next part. Wish me luck.  
  
Mazzei@isoc.net  



End file.
